


Forget-me-not

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel forgets, but he's got it easy. Hikaru has to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/3516.html?thread=3659708#t3659708) prompt at [st_xi_kink_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/).

_#26_

It's not the first time, not for Hikaru, but it is for Pavel. And it's very like their real first time.

Pavel is splayed invitingly across the bed. He's a little drunk, though Hikaru knows he won't admit it. "I know it's soon," Pavel says, "and we've only just met, but I want you. No, I need you."

"It's not so soon," Hikaru replies. "I don't think so, anyway. Not when you have a connection with someone." He puts his boots neatly by the door and crawls onto the bed, leaning over Pavel on his hands and knees.

"Is that what we have?" he asks, curling his fingers in Hikaru's hair and tugging him close for a kiss.

"You tell me."

They undress each other slowly, stopping every so often for more kissing and touching as they go. Pavel seems to develop a strange fascination with Hikaru's clavicle, leaning down to nip gently at the delicate skin there whenever he gets the chance.

It's clumsy, because they've both had too much to drink, but it feels incredibly good anyway. Hikaru wraps his hand around Pavel's cock and strokes him the way he knows Pavel loves to be touched. Pavel keeps his fingers in Hikaru's hair the entire time and curls his legs around Hikaru's hips, holding him close with everything he has.

Hikaru comes first, in spite of his best efforts. He has to pry himself out of Pavel's grip to kiss down the centre of his chest and take his cock into his mouth, sucking carefully and dragging his nails lightly along Pavel's inner thighs. Pavel moans and arches, coming into his mouth with a rough gasp.

"What do you think?" Hikaru asks, moving up to cover Pavel's body with his own again.

"You could be right," Pavel whispers against his neck.

 

 _#42_

Hikaru likes to make Pavel come first. More than once, if he can, with everything he can think of using to make Pavel babble and writhe.

He fucks Pavel with his fingers slowly, taking as much time as he can. When Pavel turns onto his front so he can push onto Hikaru's hand with more force and rub his hard dick against the mattress at the same time, Hikaru removes his fingers. Only when Pavel rolls back over does he touch him again, reaching up to roll Pavel's nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"So good, you're so good," Pavel says breathlessly as Hikaru's fingers find their way inside him again. He comes a few minutes later and stays hard, so Hikaru leans down to lick at the head of his cock teasingly until he can tell Pavel's on the brink again.

"How do you want to come?" he asks.

"With you— _fuck_ , with you inside me," he says.

"Maybe in a little while," Hikaru says, and Pavel groans in frustration.

Hikaru only fucks him when Pavel is sated and pliant but still over-stimulated, and he can come without anything touching his cock at all.

 

 _#57_

Pavel doesn't often want to top. Hikaru can think of maybe six times in the past when he's shown a preference for it, but he treasures those nights because he's certain—beyond all logic and reason—that he's the only person who's ever seen Pavel like that.

He's unsure; the most unsure Hikaru's ever known him to be. He asks near-constantly if it's right or wrong; if Hikaru likes it.

"Yes," he says every time. "Yes, Pavel, please don't stop."

"Show me how," Pavel says. He squeezes lube into Hikaru's hand and he reaches down awkwardly to start opening himself up, feeling strangely embarrassed by Pavel's intent gaze. Then Pavel's fingers press in alongside his, stroking in a way that he's sure Pavel's body must be remembering even if his mind doesn't.

"Oh, god," Hikaru says in a choked voice. " _Pavel_."

"Yes," he murmurs, and he replaces their fingers with the head of his cock.

There's no doubt in Hikaru's mind that Pavel's body remembers this. It's never particularly slow (though he can tell Pavel's trying to hold off), but at the same time it's never quite as frantic as the first time they did this. Pavel accepts and follows Hikaru's few gasped directions—fewer every time—as if they're the best suggestions he's heard in his life. He fills Hikaru up in a way he'd never imagined.

Pavel always comes quickly when he fucks Hikaru, but that's okay; it's the one thing that can make Hikaru come just as fast.

 

 _#73_

They "meet" in a club tonight. They don't even make it back to Pavel's apartment before they're pulling at each other's clothes and rubbing against each other in long undulations of their bodies. This Pavel is unfamiliar to Hikaru as well, bold and wholly in charge. He wonders briefly if Pavel's taken something.

When they're inside—barely—Pavel drops to his knees and sucks Hikaru's cock until his toes curl and he has to stop Pavel from making him come. Then they fuck right there in the hall, with Hikaru on his back and Pavel straddling his lap, making breathy noises of pleasure as he fucks himself on Hikaru's dick.

" _Da_ , _da_ , _da_ ," he chants, before coming so hard it splatters on the wall behind Hikaru's head.

Pavel doesn't even know his name this time.

 

 _#108_

The hardest thing is having Pavel without Pavel having him in return. Hikaru knows every inch of Pavel's skin now; he's mapped it out from the very beginning and he knows where to touch him without needing to think about it. But Pavel forgets and Hikaru would give anything for that to change.

So he knows, tonight, that he can't look Pavel in the eye. Tomorrow, everything will be better and Hikaru will be able to keep up the pretence, but tonight he has to do things differently.

"But I want to see you," Pavel says, furrowing his brow.

"Just tonight," he promises. He kisses Pavel's palms, fingers, face; over and over again until he squirms and laughs, the frown smoothing out. "Just the first time, and then we'll do what you want. It'll be good."

"Yes, okay," Pavel finally says. "If it's what you want."

They kiss slowly while Hikaru prepares him; long strokes of his fingers making Pavel sigh faintly against his lips. Then he moves behind Pavel to spoon him, wrapping both arms around his chest and entering him with an easy, rolling thrust of his hips.

" _Hikaru_ ," Pavel says in an awed sort of voice. It breaks Hikaru's heart a little, because he hasn't heard Pavel using that voice in so long. He rocks his hips back onto Hikaru's dick, hardly moving the rest of his body. Hikaru holds him more tightly, inhaling the scent of Pavel's hair as they move together and begin to find a rhythm that's familiar to Hikaru, but not to Pavel.

 _Remember me_ , he mouths silently against the back of Pavel's neck, _remember me remember me remembermerememberus_. If Pavel knows what he's saying, he doesn't show any sign of it. They link their fingers and stroke Pavel's cock together until he comes; the way he tenses around Hikaru in orgasm is enough to set him off as well, sparks and tears bursting behind his closed eyelids.

"Pavel," he starts, then he bites his tongue.

"Yes?" Pavel asks. He shifts his hips to let Hikaru's cock slip free and turns over in his arms, touching his nose lightly to Hikaru's jaw.

"I... nothing. That was amazing."

And he stays and holds Pavel for far longer than he should risk.


End file.
